Wherever you will Go
by Merian Li
Summary: un Dramione ... con la cancion de  The Calling Wherever You will go...yn TragicFic!...


_**Wherever you will go!!!**_

_**So lately, been wondering **_

_**Who will be there to take my place?**_

_Ya faltaba poco para la batalla final… todo era un caos… nadie sabia si sobrevivirían después de esto lo único que si sabían era que ya pronto todo estaría dicidido… ganaría el bien o el mal… _

_Tras estos últimos días de "paz" que e vivido me e estado preguntando… ¿si yo no sobrevivo… quien tomara mi lugar junto a ti? …_

_**When I'm gone you'll need love **_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

_Yo se que si yo no estoy… necesitaras amor… para disipar la tristeza de tu ojos… la tristeza que se reflejara en tu hermoso rostro… ya has perdido a tus padres… estoy seguro que no soportarías sola todo el dolor que causaría mi muerte en ti…_

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all **_

_**Then between the sand and stone **_

_**Could you make it on your own? **_

_Si toda la oscuridad de EL cubriera todo el mundo mágico… ¿podrás seguir tu sola y soportarlo?… no lo se… tu eres fuerte… la fortaleza Gryffindor ¿no? Pero yo se que aunque aparentes fortaleza ante los demás… por dentro te derrumbas… lo puedo leer en tus ojos… en tu mirada que a la vez me atrapa… tu a mi no me puedes mentir… te conozco demasiado…_

_**If I could, then I would **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**Way up high or down low **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Lo que mas deseo… es ir a donde quiera que tú fueras... te seguiría al fin del mundo… solo si pudiera… te amaría por la eternidad… te protegería de todos… por que yo se que tu lo necesitas… alguien a tu lado… para seguir el camino que te espera en un futuro… alguien en quien apoyarte y desahogarte cuando estés triste… alguien con quien puedas compartir tu alegría… tus sonrisas…_

_**And maybe, I'll find out **_

_**A way to make it back someday **_

_**To watch you, to guide you **_

_**Through the darkest of your days**_

_Pero si yo no pudiera estar hay mas a tu lado… de pronto… solo de pronto… encontraría un camino de regreso a ti… a tu lado para guiarte… ser tu luz en la oscuridad de tu camino… por que es por el destino que tomaras ese mismo…_

_Aun recuerdo el día en el que descubrí el amor… el amor que solo pude sentir a tu lado… con tus sonrisas que alegraban mi día… con tu presencia que me tranquilizaba… toda tu me llenaba de paz y alegría… hasta que todo estallo de nuevo como hace 18 años atrás… cuando este mundo se lleno de oscuridad solo por un ser lleno de obsesión y codicia…_

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all **_

_**Then I hope there's someone out there **_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

_Tal vez en medio de esa oscuridad que se cernirá en el mundo por una noche (o tal vez por la eternidad) haya alguien… una luz que me ayude a llegar de nuevo junto a ti… aunque soy muy orgulloso y obstinado yo lo se… no podré solo en esta batalla que decidirá todo… _

_**If I could, then I would **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**Way up high or down low **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**Run away with my heart **_

_**Run away with my hope **_

_**Run away with my love**_

_**I know now, just quite how **_

_**My life and love might still go on **_

_**In your heart, in your mind **_

_**I'll stay with you for all of time **_

_**If I could, then I would **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**Way up high or down low **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**If I could turn back time **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**If I could make you mine **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Pero de tanto preguntarme todo esto… ya llegue a una respuesta… que aunque no pueda seguir a tu lado en cuerpo… te seguiré en espíritu… por que siempre estaré en tu mente y Corazón… guiándote…_

_Escucho como a las afueras de mi mansión empiezan a lanzar hechizos… la batalla a comenzado… al salir veo como Potter y compañía pelean con docenas de Mortifagos junto a la Orden del Fénix… la batalla esta muy pareja… y mientras yo peleo contra mi tía Bella desearía poder regresar el tiempo… para poder disfrutar mas de tu compañía… para amarte… apara hacerte mía…_

_Se que por mi inseguridad perdí la oportunidad de llegar a hacerte feliz y hacerme feliz a mi… yo lo se… pero ya no hay marcha atrás… y si mi destino es este espero que el tuyo siga… hasta cuando nos podamos volver a reunir…_

_Te amo Hermione!!!..._

Y con estos ultimos pensamientos Draco Malfoy se lanza al ataque contra Voldemort… el cual ya estaba preparado… y en medio de la Tempestad se escucharon Gritos…

-. DRACOOOO!!!!- se escucho la voz de una joven que estaba desesperada por ir alli…junto a el… hasta que lo logro llego junto a el… mientras lo abrazaba… para depuse escuchar lo ultimo que escucharia en el final de esa fria noche… su final

-. Avada Kedavra- se escucho dos voces que lanzaban la mortal maldición y después de que el resplandor verde desapareciera…

Se observo tendidos en el suelo…frios y quietos… los cuerpos de dos enamorados abrazados y a unos cuantos metros el cuerpo de un ser lleno de maldad… que se iria para dejar paz…

-.DRACO!!! HERMIONE!!!-

**FIN**

_Notas Autora:_

_Bueno es mi primer fic de esta pareja… espero haya gustado… la canción pertenece a The Calling… me encanta este grupo…_

_Es un poco trágico… pero toca mirarlo de la forma que se "fueron" juntos…_

_Bueno nos leemos!!!_

_ByE_


End file.
